


We're Just Young Gods

by AllisonSwan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Ficlet, Jon x Sansa Remix 2017, Mentions of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonSwan/pseuds/AllisonSwan
Summary: They hated each other and loved each other in equal measure, that love that doomed them also saved them. They lost each other and found each other through the years as time makes fools of us all, even the once mighty gods. But can love truly conquer all?





	We're Just Young Gods

**Author's Note:**

> So I was just going to write a small excerpt and it ended up being 2k so I decided to post it here too. Written for the Jon x Sansa Remix 2017 on tumblr. 
> 
> Day 4: Mythological Couples
> 
> Title comes from Halsey's Young God

[](http://allisonswan.tumblr.com/post/165237040897) [](http://allisonswan.tumblr.com/post/165237040897)

 

* * *

  _But do you feel like a young god?_

_You know the two of us are just young gods,_

_I know you wanna go to heaven,_

_but you're human tonight._

 

Time was a curious thing wasn’t it? Once upon a time they ruled over this very world, watching over mankind as was their divine right. They saw them love, they saw them hate, they saw them destroy each other over trivial things. But she guesses trivial things weren’t just mankind’s folly after all hadn’t one of the greatest wars been fought because that foolish boy Paris had called _Aphrodite_ the most beautiful of goddesses. They had gone before him and he’d chosen Aphrodite, as men (even gods or goddesses) typically did. She hadn’t taken that well, but then again neither had Hera and so the war began because of an apple and a foolish prince.

 He’d been on the opposing side of that conflict, despite what he’d promised his mother, the other side of him won and he’d chosen to support the enemy. It had made beating him even more delightful. That was the thing about them. They always seemed to be fighting, it was rare to see them agree. After all they were made to be opposing forces, where she was cautious he was reckless. She thought things through and he acted on impulse. If either of them had paid attention to the signs they would have known that spelled disaster for them both.

But they’d ignored all the signs, the biggest being that they seemed to be on the same side for once. The biggest irony of them all was that they came together by way of fighting, despite being on the same side they had different perspectives on how to proceed. They had fought but instead of storming off and finding release in other forms they had found release in each other. It was both the best and the worst epiphany of their lives. The best and worst moments of their divine lives. They were also the last moments of them as well. So distracted they were by their realization that they paid no attention to their surroundings.

Neither the God of War, nor the Goddess of Wisdom had realized they had been betrayed and so they had lost it all, their power, their divinity, their lives, and each other. And now they were here forced to walk among the very humans they once ruled over. The ones they sent to die countless times over petty fights. Every time they got close to finding each other tragedy would strike. Sometimes he didn’t even know who she was, didn’t even remember the past. But she always ended up remembering, which was probably her punishment. His mother’s last “fuck you” so to speak, to use this world’s colorful vernacular. His mother hadn’t even liked him that much, but Hera had hated Athena even more. As the time of the gods came to it’s bitter end she’d struck this one last blow.

It had been a blow that he hadn’t been able to save her from. Not that he’d been able to save her from the actual blow that actually killed her, considering he had already been dead by then. The one noble act he’d done in his eternal life as a deity had been to take a blow meant for her, he’d bled out in her arms and her tears had not stopped. She’d finally understood what it meant when humans said their tears had become a storm. It had been the worst pain she’d felt in her entire life. Then they had come for her again and she’d had no strength left in her to fight, not without him. And so her body had fallen, her blood and tears had mixed with his. Their bodies intertwined and their hands closed around the other’s as the end came for them. 

The first time she’d woken up she’d had no idea what happened, it took her years to get her memories back, they always seemed to arrive at the same time, or if something big happened they would arrive before. She’d learned it was better to let things come naturally instead of forcing them. Once she’d tried to trigger them, she’d met Ares again and barely remembered their past but knew he was important. So she tried to force both of their memories to the surface, and it ended up with him getting shot in the chest. The first tragedy of their new curse but it wouldn’t be the last.

One time he had actually remembered before her and he’d tried to force the memories to come back, she’d bled out in his arms after a man had stabbed her. Both of them realized they had to let everything come naturally, which wasn’t as easy as it could sound. How do you act when you feel there’s a part of your very soul missing? And yet you don’t know it’s missing until you meet. And then you meet and it’s the same as ever, he’s insufferable and you’re a know-it-all and it always starts in antagonism. It starts in wanting to beat the other and friendly (or not so friendly) competition. Until one day something changes and everything comes rushing back. And then tragedy strikes, _because tragedy always strikes._

They’d tried avoiding meeting each other, maybe if they never met then they could live out their lives. It didn’t matter that they wouldn’t know each other ( _it did_ ). They’d never feel those emotions with anyone else but they’d be alive. And most importantly, they wouldn’t have to go through the excruciating pain of losing the other. But that hadn’t worked either, no matter how hard they tried they still found each other, and they still lost each other. One was as inevitable as the other.

And now they were here in this new life. She had to admit, being Sansa Stark was probably her favorite persona. She even liked her job,which was teaching philosophy at the university of Winterfell. It felt true to herself while at the same time taking into account everything she'd learned since she'd woken up that first time. She wanted to believe things might turn out differently this time.

He was not so bad himself, he went by the name Jon Snow now. It fit him, it truly did. He was a boxing instructor, he claimed it helped with the anger. It was an interesting life, the man who used to command armies to do his bidding now uses his own fists. He's learned as much as she has over time. He's more settled and less volatile than his godly self. Sure Ares comes out in rare occasions, like when that foolish man Petyr tried to take advantage of her.

When this thing of theirs had started all those millennia ago that anger had terrified her. Now it's a controlled anger, one that only comes out in few occasions, most of those occasions it's him coming to her defense. She doesn't need anyone to defend her, she is quite capable of it herself, but it still gives her pleasure. The fact that he's willing to defend her makes this thing they have even better. And the anger that once terrified her now excites her.

Sure she'd love to punish men and their kind the way she used to but she is okay with her lot in life. And as Jon walked towards her she realized there's not a thing about her life that she would change. She is truly happy.

“Did your students give you any trouble?” Jon asked as he put his arm around her back.

“Nothing I couldn't handle, even students such as these can get distracted by shiny objects.” She said pointing to the engagement ring on her finger. Neither of them had ever been married, not even when they were gods. _Especially not when they were gods_. He'd given her that ring the night he'd fully remembered who he was and remembered all their past encounters. He'd claimed that he knew she was the other half of his soul, the one he always felt was missing. He didn't know how long they would have in this life but he wanted to make the most of it, wanted to spend it together.

It had been a shock to her,  with old insecurities coming back into the forefront but then she'd looked at his face. And really looked at it. For the first time she saw no trace of any lie, just pure honestly reflected in his eyes. The eyes were always the window to the soul. And his eyes that night had shined with love, love for her, and perhaps a little bit of insecurity. It had taken her a back to see it, as he wasn't known for insecurities, not in this life or the past ones. And then she'd realized he was in this with her, he was just as afraid of losing her as she was of losing him. He loved her as much as she loved him. And so she'd said yes, _of course she'd said yes_.

“It's good for them to know, that way they won't get any ideas.” Jon said, mostly joking.

“Well this is definitely good for keeping _you_ from beating up any of my students because they look at me a little too long.”

“I would never act upon those impulses just for looking, it's just when they try to act upon them that they need a reminder.”

“Well I'm thankful none of my students have needed reminders, I'm slightly fond of them.”

“I know.” Jon said with a smirk and then continued to talk, “When it comes to looking at you I am glad they look because you are truly the most gorgeous woman to ever walk this earth.”

“Careful, the last time someone made a statement like that it started a very powerful chain of events, which ended in you losing.”

“You do love reminding me of that don't you?”

“Just a bit. I am still me after all, deep inside.” Sansa told him looking him in the eye.

“As I am still me, the difference is this side I'm sure I'm on the winning team.”

“Oh really?”

“Any team with you is the winning team.” Jon said smoothly.

“That is the wisest thing you've said all day.”

“High praise from the Goddess of Wisdom. Do you think anyone suspects?”

“That their young insightful teacher used to be the revered as the Goddess of Wisdom?” She asked and he nodded, “Just as much as they suspect that the good looking boxing instructor used to be known as the God of War.”

“So not at all?” Jon asked

“Not at all. Long gone are the days where I needed their reverence. I've got all that I need right here in my arms.”

“I couldn't agree more.”

“I am happy to be just your Sansa.”

“Just as I am happy to be your Jon.” He said as he gave her a kiss filled with all the love he felt for her. The love he'd always felt for her, even as he was trying to ignore the feelings and the emotions and had used Aphrodite and War to hide them. He loved her so much it drove him crazy.

Perhaps a part of him missed the power to be able to command men to their deaths, but then she would smile at him and he couldn't bring himself to regret his choices. He'd do it all the same, every time. He'd loved her and lost her so many times and yet now she was back in his arms and he was back in hers. Nothing would break them apart.

 “Want to get out of here?” Jon asked giving her another small kiss.

“I thought you'd never ask.” Sansa replied, giving him one of her beautiful smiles as they walked off the campus and towards their home. Walking hand in hand and ready for whatever this life could throw at them, they'd seen it all and they knew they could handle it. As long as they had each other, as long as they had their love, they would be okay.

 

* * *

 

From a far a figure looked at them and smiled, for her task was finally complete. Sansa hadn't been completely wrong when she'd assumed this was the work of the gods, or rather a goddess. But she'd gotten the goddess wrong. It had not been Hera that had done this but Aphrodite. When all had been said and done she'd seen the love between them, and if there was anyone that could recognize the emotion it was her.

She'd seen the way he'd given his divine life for her without a second of thought and how she'd given up the moment he'd taken his last breath. She'd asked for Hades help as it would be his domain she'd be getting her hand in. In the end it had been the Goddess of the Underworld that had agreed to her plan.

And so as her last act Aphrodite had made it so they would always find each other. Not to lose each other as Sansa had thought, but to love each other. They needed to find each other and fully accept both sides of the other to truly be happy. They had to find each other and be free of the things that stopped them before. And now they finally were, and Margaery, as she was known the short time she was in this realm of men, could finally rest. Her husband was waiting for her, and he'd been waiting long enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I promise I am working on the next part of "When I find you" but I just got the writing bug and couldn't let it go. 
> 
> If you liked it feel free to leave kudos & comments! And if you're tumblr please reblog (graphics lead to the post). Thank you!


End file.
